


Une mort toute relative

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: After death, Canon - Anime, Confrontations, Ficlet, Gen, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelque part aux Enfers, Shion bat le rappel des troupes, lesquelles devront compter celui qui l'a tué et qui aurait bien aimé reposer en paix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une mort toute relative

**Author's Note:**

> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Shion, Saga - "Est-ce que je suis mort ?"  
> 

« Est-ce que je suis mort ?

— A moins que tu aies vécu pendant treize ans dans un déni encore plus complet que celui dans lequel tu t’es vautré, oui, je te le confirme : tu es aussi mort que moi. »

La voix est indubitablement plus jeune et plus ample, mais les accents qui l’ont toujours caractérisée n’ont pas disparu. Et lorsque Saga ouvre enfin un œil, c’est bien Shion qui se tient debout au-dessus de lui, les mains sur les hanches et étrangement revêtu de ce qui ressemble à l’armure du Bélier mais qui ne l’est pourtant pas, rutilant d’un violet plus obscur encore que la pénombre dans laquelle feu le chevalier des Gémeaux vient de se “réveiller”.

« Bienvenue aux Enfers, rajoute encore l’Atlante de ce même ton sarcastique qui n’est pourtant pas à l’origine du sourcil dressé par le Grec qui ne cache pas sa stupéfaction.

— Vous êtes…

— Quoi ? Mort ? Ça, on le sait tous les deux. En forme ? Autant qu’un zombie peut l’être. Ah, je sais ce que tu veux dire : jeune, c’est ça ? Faut avouer… – l’ancien Pope tend ses bras devant lui, tout en bandant ses biceps – … que ce terme du marché n’est pas le plus désagréable.

—… Du marché ? »

Saga ne comprend rien et il sait que son air ahuri ne va pas aider à faire disparaître l’ironie qui luit dans le regard pourpre de l’Atlante. Bien au contraire :

« Réveil difficile ?

— Depuis combien de temps suis-je… ici ?

— Quelques mois, tout au plus. Enfin, je crois : on a du mal à conserver la notion du temps au bout d’un moment.

— Et… qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ?

— Tu t’es suicidé, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Pourtant, tu dois encore avoir mal dans la poitrine – Shion pointe le torse nu du Gémeau, avant de retourner l’index contre son propre coeur – pour ma part, la douleur ne m’a pas quitté.

— Oh, je...

— Ne te fatigue pas. Je ne te dirai pas que c’est oublié parce que, crois-moi, cela ne sera jamais le cas, mais pour le moment, on a comme qui dirait d’autres chats à fouetter.

— Des chats ?

— Laisse tomber : une expression de Camus. Ah, je t’ai pas dit ? Il est là, lui aussi. Et Shura. Et Deathmask. Et Aphrodite. Enfin bref, tous les chevaliers d’or morts à cause de toi. Ou presque. »

Est-ce le débit ininterrompu de l’ancien Pope ou le rappel de ses trop nombreuses fautes, toujours est-il que Saga se laisse de nouveau glisser au sol, soudain épuisé. Que lui veut-on encore ? Ne peut-on pas le laisser reposer en paix ?

« Une nouvelle vie, ça te dirait ?

— Hein ? – il relève la tête – de quoi vous parlez ?

— Une petite résurrection si tu préfères.

— Mais…

— Bon sang, je t’ai connu un peu plus alerte comme garçon ! Toi plus être mort. C’est clair comme ça ? »

Saga ouvre la bouche, pour la refermer aussi sec. Il ne saura rien rétorquer d’autre que des balbutiements et vu le mépris évident sous lequel Shion le tient en ce moment, dans un lieu inconnu dont l’ancien Pope semble être familier, il comprend qu’il est plus opportun, pour le moment du moins, de se tenir à carreau.

« C’est clair, réussit-il à énoncer sans hésiter cette fois.

— A la bonne heure. Une nouvelle armure te sera également fournie.

— Comme la vôtre ?

— Comme la mienne. Le maître des lieux tient à ce que nous retrouvions un peu de standing.

— Hadès !

— Je savais bien que ces nombreuses heures de cours axés sur la mythologie grecque sauraient porter leurs fruits, un jour ou l’autre. Hadès, oui.

— Mais… en quel honneur ?

— Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d’honneur en l’occurrence. »

Shion a baissé de plusieurs tons, et lorsqu’il se retourne à plusieurs reprises comme pour vérifier que rien ni personne ne se tient derrière lui, le Grec ne peut s’empêcher de frissonner. Sous ses dehors assurés, à la limite de l’arrogance, l’Atlante rajeuni n’apparaît soudain plus aussi à l’aise qu’il veut bien le faire croire.

« Si tu veux vivre, il faudra tuer.

— Qui ? »

Alors même qu’il pose la question, Saga devine la réponse. Ce n’est plus seulement son corps, mais son sang qui se fige dans ses veines, et il a soudain plus froid encore qu’il n’a été glacé par la mort au cours des derniers mois. Pourtant, il doit aller jusqu’au bout de son interrogation :

« Qui devrons-nous abattre ?

— Athéna. »


End file.
